Remedy
by ShaduofTexitar
Summary: The sequel to Mokuba's Bravery. Seto always wanted someone to understand him, other than Mokuba. COMPLETED!
1. Sickness

Chapter 1 Sickness The sequel to Seto's Bravery. Seto always wanted someone, besides Mokuba to understand him.  
  
Author's Notes: Hey, we're back. Now, don't shoot me, but this story is my first shot at a romance sort of story. I know everyone likes the idea of Kaiba getting close to someone too. And that's part of the story. Anyway, here it goes.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mokuba woke up one morning and looked at the clock.  
  
"Gack! I only ten minutes to get up and get to school? Why didn't Seto wake me up?" Mokuba growled.  
  
Quickly, Mokuba got dressed and hurried downstairs, expecting to see Seto sitting down at the table with breakfast and a cup of coffee in one hand, reading the paper, but he didn't.  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba called out into the mansion.  
  
Seto had been very different ever since he had died and come back to life. He only spent three days at the Kaiba Corporation Building, Mondays, Tuesdays, and Wednesdays. All the others where spent with Mokuba.  
  
Today was Thursday; Seto couldn't be at work today. Mokuba started to panic. He went through the whole house looking for his brother when he came to his brother's bedroom door. Mokuba opened it carefully and saw that his brother was still in bed.  
  
"Big brother," Mokuba called out into the big room. "Big brother wake up."  
  
But Seto didn't stir. Mokuba walked to his brother's side. Seto's face was slightly tensed and sweat had started to roll down his face. Mokuba put his hand on Seto's forehead, and this caused Seto to wake up.  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto asked groggily in a scratchy voice. "Why aren't you at school?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I didn't get up until like five minutes ago," Mokuba explained.  
  
Seto gave a weak scowl.  
  
"I told you to set your alarm," Seto scolded.  
  
Mokuba smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Seto, I think you're sick," Mokuba concluded.  
  
"It's just a twenty-four hour bug, I'll be fine," Seto insisted.  
  
"No, I'm going to call a doctor or something," Mokuba told his brother.  
  
Seto didn't argue, he didn't have the strength to. Mokuba went to the phone where they kept all they're important phone numbers. He looked up Dr. Westfield.  
  
"5-6-7," Mokuba said as he dialed the number. "4-1-3-2."  
  
The phone rang three times, and then a voice said, "Dr. Westfield's office, how may I help you?"  
  
"Hi, um, my brother's sick," Mokuba explained.  
  
"I can make an appointment at 3:00," the lady told Mokuba sweetly.  
  
"No, see, I can't drive, I'm too young, and he can't drive because he's sick," Mokuba explained.  
  
"I see, well, I'll send some one out right away," the lady told Mokuba.  
  
"Thank you," Mokuba replied, and hung up.  
  
The doorbell rang and Mokuba raced to get it.  
  
Please review, that's all I ask, besides reading it of course. 


	2. Remedy

Chapter 2 Remedy  
  
Author's Note: I forgot to give so credit to some things. This story was inspired by ESB's 'The Remedy', 'Sooner or Later', and 'The Second Time Around' on their new CD 'BombShellShocked' as well as their 'Hole in the Head' on their 'Blue Dressed in Black' CD. I'm not planning on putting any of them in this story, but thanks ESB.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of ESB's work.  
  
Mokuba opened the door to a young woman. She was about Seto's age and had long black hair tied back in a ponytail. She had brilliant brown eyes and she dressed in a simple t-shirt and blue jeans.  
  
She was in awe at the mansion.  
  
"He's up this way," Mokuba instructed.  
  
Mokuba led her to Seto's room. Seto seemed to have fallen asleep again and had rolled onto his side with his back facing Mokuba and the black haired girl. She walked over to the bed and slipped her hand onto Seto's forehead. Seto woke up and rolled over to face her.  
  
"What do you want?" he growled dangerously.  
  
"I was sent to take care of you," the girl explained. "I'm Remedy."  
  
Seto didn't say anything.  
  
"Feels like you've got a fever," Remedy said.  
  
"Maybe I do, it's nothing to worry about," Seto insisted.  
  
But Remedy wasn't going to take any chances. She took out an electronic thermometer and stuck it in Seto's ear. A couple seconds later, it beeped and Remedy removed it.  
  
"Hmmm, 102. Yep, you got a fever," Remedy reported. "Do you have a headache?"  
  
"Maybe," Seto replied.  
  
"Listen, either you tell me, or you feel like crud for who knows how long," Remedy growled.  
  
Seto growled and then said," Yes, I've got a slight one."  
  
"Good, now we're getting somewhere," Remedy smiled.  
  
Seto growled slightly, then lapsed into a short coughing fit.  
  
"So, you've got a cough too?" Remedy asked.  
  
"What does it sound like?" Seto replied.  
  
"Are you in pain anywhere?" Remedy asked.  
  
"Legs, arms, chest, and head," Seto replied in a bored tone.  
  
"Would you like anything to eat?" Remedy asked.  
  
"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Seto replied, pulling his sheets and blankets closer to his body.  
  
"You cold?" Remedy asked.  
  
"A little," Seto snapped.  
  
"Well I'd say that you've gotten the flu," Remedy concluded.  
  
"Lucky me," Seto grumbled.  
  
"Didn't you get a shot?" Remedy asked.  
  
"Yes," Seto replied testily.  
  
"I guess you were just unlucky," Remedy stated. "Well, it'll be about five days before you can get out of bed."  
  
"FIVE DAYS?!?!" Seto sat up.  
  
"Yes, five, then you can get up and move around, but you'll still need to rest," Remedy tried to push Seto back down. "It'll be seven to ten days before you're completely better. After that, it is recommended that you return to your usual activities gradually," she added as she finally got Seto to lie back down.  
  
Seto lapsed into another coughing fit, and then relaxed. Remedy's cool fingers on his forehead caused him to look up at her.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you from my mother, so I'm going to call her and tell her that I'm going to stay here until you get better, okay?" Remedy told him.  
  
"What?!" Seto demanded.  
  
Mokuba, who had been watching the whole thing, frowned slightly.  
  
Even though Seto changed how much time he worked, his attitude towards other people hadn't changed a bit. He understood why. One word explained it all, Gozaburo. That evil, vile man had turned Seto's heart cold, just like his own. Seto had trusted him and Gozaburo betrayed that trust. Seto never used to be cold. True, he's always been kind of solitary, but not cold. Though, Seto was acting a little bit more trusting with Remedy.  
  
Seto glared into Remedy's soft eyes, and then growled, "Fine, if it makes you feel better, you can have the room on the left of mine."  
  
"That's good, thank you," Remedy told Seto politely. "Now, where's the phone?"  
  
"I'll show you!" Mokuba volunteered.  
  
Remedy followed Mokuba, leaving Seto alone with his thoughts.  
  
WHY DO I FEEL DIFFERENT AROUND HER? Seto thought. IT'S ALMOST A SECURE KIND OF FEELING. BUT WHY? WHAT MAKES HER DIFFERENT FROM EVERYONE ELSE?  
  
Seto's thoughts became dozy as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
I know it wasn't a very exciting chapter, I even thought it was kind of dull, but hey, it's going to get better. And knowing myself and how I write, it'll probably change into and Action/Adventure story, just like EVERYTHING else I write, but anyway, REVIEW! Until next time... 


	3. Now what?

Chapter 3 Now What?  
  
Author's Note: Hey, This chapter is, um, I think sort of dull, at least it is at the beginning, lots of explaining in this chapter. But it's needed, so BEAR WITH ME! Anyway, here it is, the next part of Remedy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Seto woke up again to the feeling of a wet, cool cloth on his forehead.  
  
"Sorry to wake you," Remedy apologized softly.  
  
Seto didn't reply. He was too tired. He just simply went back to sleep.  
  
Mokuba was at Remedy's side, watching everything she did. Mokuba noticed that his brother seemed really exhausted. The good part about only working three days at Kaiba Corp. was that Seto spent more time with him. But the bad thing is that Seto usually worked late. On Sundays, Seto was typically found sleeping on the couch or in his bed pretty much all day. And Seto was always on call. Recently, the company's been having some major problems. With production and the new stereotypes. Seto sometimes didn't come home until Thursday, because of all the problems. And he sometimes didn't make it to school. So, Seto would either go down to the school to get his assignments, or go online and get them and did them on Thursday. Mokuba guessed as that Seto's lack of sleep was catching up with him.  
  
"That's the ticket, just take it easy and rest," Remedy whispered.  
  
Mokuba and Remedy left.  
  
Remedy had already cleared staying at the Kaiba Mansion with her parents. In fact, her mother said that it was a wonderful idea and she doesn't know why she didn't think of it before.  
  
So, Remedy and Mokuba sat down on the couch downstairs.  
  
"So, Mokuba, tell me a little bit about yourself," Remedy said, looking at Mokuba.  
  
"Well, um," Mokuba was at a loss for words.  
  
"Tell me something you like to do," Remedy suggested.  
  
"I like chess," Mokuba offered. "Seto and I used to play it all the time with me!"  
  
"Do you have a chess board? I'll play you," Remedy challenged.  
  
Mokuba raced off and returned with his chess set. It had a wooden board with black and white spaces. The pieces were each a different dragon. The Pawns were eggs with heads, wings, and tails sticking out. Rooks were dragons wrapped around a tower of a castle. Knights were dragons in armor. The Bishops were dragons reared back with a cross on their chests. Kings were dragons with a king's crown and jewels all over its scales. Queens just simply had on a queen's crown. Each dragon was painted very carefully and had amazing detail. The whites were red dragons, and the blacks were black.  
  
Remedy and Mokuba played several round. Mokuba won all of them.  
  
During the last round, Remedy asked, "So, what's your brother like?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, he's a pretty nice guy once you get to know him," Mokuba told her, moving his Rook forward.  
  
"Really?" Remedy asked, moving a Pawn forward. "He doesn't seem very nice."  
  
"I know, but you don't know him like I do," Mokuba replied, moving his Rook to the right. "Check," he added.  
  
"Why is he so cold?" Remedy questioned, moving her Bishop to protect her King.  
  
Remedy didn't want to tell anyone right now, but every time Seto looked at her, she got the strange feeling. Like he was different than everyone else, which was true, but in a different way than everyone else saw. And then there was that other feeling too.  
  
"He's been burned, almost literally," Mokuba replied, moving his Rook to capture her Bishop. "Check mate," he added cheerfully.  
  
"Wow, you're good. You beat me, what, five times?" Remedy asked.  
  
"Six actually," Mokuba corrected.  
  
"Well, we better go check on your brother," Remedy stated.  
  
The first two days went smoothly for Remedy. Seto still wasn't hungry, but would drink some hot liquids, only because it made his throat feel better. Then, on the third day, Seto started to cause trouble.  
  
Remedy went to check on Seto. When she walked in the door, she was enraged at Seto.  
  
He was sitting at his desk with his laptop working on something.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!" she roared.  
  
But Seto acted as if he hadn't heard her. She stomped over to the desk, making as much noise as she possibly could, but still, Seto did not look up even once. Remedy then slammed down the top of his laptop. He whirled around to look at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"WHAT do you think YOU'RE doing?" she asked.  
  
"School work, what's it to you?" Seto growled.  
  
"Why are you doing school work when you're supposed to be resting?" Remedy questioned.  
  
"I feel just fine and I'll do what I darn well please," Seto replied in a low, threatening tone.  
  
"And what makes you think that you can do school work while you're sick?" Remedy yelled.  
  
"And what makes you think that you have authority over me?!" Seto yelled, standing up and looking down at Remedy. "I am the leader of this household. I am the alpha in this family. And I will not allow some one else who is a complete outsider come in and push me around. Now I might take your advice. The only reason I was following your instructions earlier is because I was tired and didn't have the strength to protest. But I'm feeling much better and I will run this household just like I always have. And if you have a problem with that, well that's not my fault, it's yours for wanting to stay here in the first place. Now, GET THE HECK OUT OF MY ROOM!!"  
  
Remedy wheeled out of Seto's room as fast as her legs would carry her. The nerve of some people. That was it, she was going home. She walked briskly past Mokuba, who stared after her, but didn't say anything. Remedy walked home to find a letter on the front door, which was locked.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Hello sweetie. I'm sorry we're not here. We had to leave suddenly. Your grandfather has fallen very ill, and so we had to go to take care of him. We would've called you, but we couldn't find the Kaiba Mansion's phone number. We don't know how long we'll be gone. Please ask Mr. Kaiba if you could stay at the mansion until we return. We love you, and we hope to see you soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom  
  
Remedy didn't like this. Seto acted as though she had already worn out her welcome.  
  
Okay, maybe it wasn't all that boring, and maybe it was, but it was a needed chapter anyway. Please review. 


	4. Revelation

Chapter 4 Revelation  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry this took so long, school's started and I really haven't had time to write that much. Anyway, here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Remedy walked slowly back up to the mansion. A knot was wedged in her throat, threatening to choke her. She kept telling herself to breathe, that everything would be okay. But she knew she was in trouble. Seto was probably still enraged. She slowly knocked on the huge wooden door. She held her breath as they opened. Mokuba looked up at her.  
  
"Hey! I thought you had left," he said, clearly puzzled.  
  
"Something came up, I need to speak to Seto," Remedy told the young Kaiba.  
  
"He's upstairs," Mokuba told her. "He seems pretty mad though."  
  
Remedy gulped.  
  
GREAT, she thought.  
  
She slowly made her way up the stairs and to the door that she knew was Seto's room. She knocked on it. When there was no reply, she quietly opened the door. She looked around. Seto was no longer at his desk; he was lying down on the bed, once again with his back towards her.  
  
"Seto?" she called to him, but Seto didn't even stir. "Seto?" she advanced towards him. "Come on," she was at his side now.  
  
She realized that he was asleep. She didn't really want to wake him but she had to. She called his name again. Nothing.  
  
THIS IS VERY STRANGE, UNLESS... she thought.  
  
She clicked her fingers mere inches from his ear, but he didn't do so much as even grunt. She put her hand on his forehead. It was still warmish, but much better than it had been. But the instant that she had done that, Seto's eyes popped open and he turned to look at her.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked in a low tone.  
  
"I need to speak with you," she told him nervously.  
  
Seto cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"I was going to go home, but when I got there, the door was locked and there was a note on my door, telling me that my grandpa suddenly turned ill and they don't know how long they'll be gone," Remedy explained.  
  
"So?" Seto growled.  
  
"I need to stay here, with your permission," Remedy stated.  
  
"I don't care, as long as you don't give out orders to me," Seto growled.  
  
"Now, changing the subject, I've noticed something very interesting about you," Remedy stated.  
  
"What?" Seto narrowed his eyes and growled deeper and more threatening than before.  
  
"Well, it seems that every time you can't see a person, and they talk to you, you don't respond," Remedy stated.  
  
"So, what's wrong with that?" Seto asked. "I simply think that if they don't look me in the eyes, they don't deserve my attention."  
  
SHE BETTER NOT GET TO NOSY, Seto thought.  
  
"Well, I know something's wrong," Remedy almost snorted.  
  
WHO DOES HE THINK HE IS? she thought.  
  
WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? Seto thought.  
  
That night, Seto was sitting in a chair, watching TV. Mokuba was nowhere to be found and Remedy was in her temporary room. Remedy was coming to ask Seto something. She was in the doorway of the living room, when she froze. Mokuba was crouched behind the couch that Seto was sitting in. Mokuba launched himself up and landed around Seto's neck. Seto stood up, swaying a little bit, then dropped to the ground and pulled Mokuba off. They wrestled on the ground for a while until Mokuba lay on his back, staring into his brother's blue eyes, pinned down and defenseless.  
  
"Do you know what I do to people who jump on me?" Seto growled playfully.  
  
Mokuba shook his head, even though he knew full well what was coming.  
  
"I punish them," Seto growled playfully again, burying his fingers into Mokuba's sides and wiggling them like crazy.  
  
Mokuba shrieked with laughter and joy. He loved it when they wrestled and Seto won because Seto always tickled him.  
  
Seto seemed to enjoy it too. For the first time since Remedy had ever laid eyes on Seto, he was actually smiling. It wasn't a toothy grin or anything, but it was truly a genuine smile.  
  
Now she realized something. Something that she now thought had something to do with Seto's distemper. She realized that Seto really was human. He had feelings and emotions just like everyone else. When he was around Mokuba, it was like he was a completely different person. He softened up and let his true feelings show. It was as if he had never been hurt. It was as if he were a child again, a teenager, a person his age. Remedy didn't know why, but everyone could tell that his childhood went by much quicker than most. He was practically an adult at the age of thirteen. And no one thought he was human. That may have been one of the things that turned him cold; the simple fact that everyone, besides his brother, forgot that he was human. She promised Seto silently that she would not forget that ever again.  
  
After a while, Seto let Mokuba up. Mokuba quickly scampered up to bed, Seto close behind. That night, Seto's scar started to burn, which he knew meant trouble  
  
What trouble's coming? I know, I know! Anyway, if you want to know, please be kind and review. Now, must find something to eat... 


	5. Seto's Struggle

Chapter 5 Seto's Struggle  
  
Author's Note: Hey everyone. I know this is going to turn into an action/adventure any chapter. If you don't want that, TOO BAD! Anyway, onward with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
P.S. I'm going to make a reference in this story to another of mine. It's 'The Legend' and it's on my site. The reference is the appearance of the Dragon Flame.  
  
Remedy softly rapped on the door of Seto's room. When there was no answer, she slowly and quietly opened the door. She observed something that she couldn't explain.  
  
Seto was standing in the middle of his room with the lights off, and the only source of light was the moon filtering through his window. He had old, pale, healed over scars all over his back. He seemed to be rubbing a white cream on his back and when he moved his hand she could see what he was rubbing it on. It was a huge scar, at least half an inch in diameter. It ran from the base of his neck to his pants line.  
  
Seto felt like he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck prickled. Some one was watching. He smeared the rest of the cream onto his scar and turned around.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Seto growled.  
  
"I just needed to talk to you," Remedy stated.  
  
Seto sighed.  
  
"If you must, sit down," he grumbled, motioning towards the bed.  
  
He put his shirt on and sat down beside her.  
  
"What is it?" Seto asked.  
  
He seemed to be calmer than he was earlier.  
  
"I know that there's something wrong with you, what is it?" Remedy asked softly.  
  
Seto looked at her for a second. He was kind of mesmerized by her kind eyes. She was nicer than she had been earlier. She didn't have that pushy, commanding tone in her voice now. That cold, flat tone that everyone used just for him was gone now. She was talking to him like he was, a human. This took Seto by surprise, only Mokuba talked to him like that.  
  
Seto never believed in love or any of the junk that comes with it. In fact, it was love and trust that got him in trouble in the first place. But when Remedy had come here, he felt, different. Like he could trust her. In fact, he was starting to like her.  
  
Remedy hoped he would tell her. She was actually in love with the untouchable Seto Kaiba. What a fool she felt she was at first. But she now hoped that sooner or later, he would fall for her. Actually, she thought he already was.  
  
"You have to promise not to tell anyone, even Mokuba doesn't know," Seto stated, looking at her.  
  
"Sure, I promise," Remedy replied.  
  
HE'S ACTAULLY GOING TO TELL ME, RIGHT? she thought.  
  
"Mokuba doesn't even know this, and at first, I didn't want to believe it, but I'm completely and totally," he started.  
  
He wasn't sure whether he should tell her or not. It wasn't like he knew her very well. She did seem to be very compassionate though. She actually seemed like she wanted to help him, even if he didn't want her help. Why should he tell her? What difference would it make? She couldn't help him now. It was too late. Nothing could fix it. Then again, besides his unusual feelings towards her, there was something different about her. He could feel magic pulsing through her.  
  
He could feel the Dragon Flame's cold metal against his chest start to grow warm. It always did this when she got near. But it wasn't burning hot. It was actually a very soothing. It was almost telling him that she didn't mean any harm.  
  
No, he thought. There is no way I'm going to tell this girl my problems. Why should I? I can get along fine on my own. I need her like I need a hole in my head.  
  
Then Seto thought about it again. Ever since his parents died, all he wanted was some one besides Mokuba to understand him. Maybe, Remedy was it.  
  
"I'm," Seto started again.  
  
Heh, short I know, but it was SUCH a good place to stop it. grins evilly 


	6. The truth

Chapter 6 The Truth  
  
Author's Note: Heh, aren't I a stinker? So, what is wrong with Seto, well, I promise you're about to find out. Oh, and a theme in here might seem familiar to some people. You'll know it when you read it. And if you don't, then this message doesn't apply to you.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (I'd like to though)  
  
"I'm," Seto started again, hesitating for a moment, "completely deaf."  
  
"Wah? For how long?" Remedy asked shocked.  
  
"For about two months," Seto replied.  
  
"And you still function like an every day person," Remedy mumbled, clearly stunned. "You're incredible. How do you do it? Why didn't you learn sign language?"  
  
"I can read lips and going to learn how to sign would be sort of like admitting defeat," Seto stated plainly.  
  
This is what she had been expecting. She had figured out a long time ago that Seto was deaf. The big tip off was when she clicked her fingers over his ear and he didn't respond. She had hoped that he was just in a very deep sleep. She had hoped all a long that it wasn't what she thought it was. That maybe if he was concentrating on something, that he couldn't hear her. Like some people are able to tune out the TV when doing work and stuff like that, she had hoped that he was very good at that. But it wasn't.  
  
"Wait, didn't you say that Mokuba didn't know?" Remedy asked suddenly.  
  
"Yes, he doesn't know yet, though I believe he suspects something, he's never asked," Seto replied. "Actually, I think that it doesn't matter to him."  
  
Remedy took a moment to let this all sink in.  
  
"Can I ask you another question?" she looked at him.  
  
Seto thought about it and answered, "Sure I guess."  
  
"What were you doing when I walked in here?" she asked.  
  
Seto looked at her as if he didn't know what she was talking about, and then answered, "It's my scar. It doesn't always hurt. And sometimes it does. It can get so painful I can barely see straight. If I put a pain relieving ointment on it, it helps."  
  
"Why does it hurt?" Remedy wondered.  
  
"When, I was younger," Seto answered unsurely, looking down at his feet, "my parents died and I was sent to an orphanage. I spent part of my life there with Mokuba. We kept each other entertained, and he kept me sane, by playing chess. Then, this man named Gozaburo Kaiba came and wanted to adopt me, but leave Mokuba behind. I wouldn't allow that, so I challenged him to a match of chess. If I won, Mokuba would come with me. If I lost, then Mokuba would be left behind. I won."  
  
"That's good," Remedy interjected.  
  
Unable to understand her, Seto went on, "It seemed like my lucky day. Finally, I'd have a home. Finally I'd have parents. But it wasn't my lucky day. Gozaburo beat me. He made me study. If I didn't, I'd get beaten. He'd ask me questions and if I didn't answer them correctly, I'd get beaten. He liked to use a whip. One day, he got really mad at me and had made this chair. He called it his 'special study chair'. There was a curved blade in the back of it. It was curved to fit the curve in your back. Every time I got an answer wrong, he'd push my back into the blade until I answered it right. He only used it once because I, dealt with him after that."  
  
Remedy's eyes were wide as Seto continued.  
  
"It hurts every now then from that day forward," Seto finished up, looking at her. "I don't know exactly why it hurts, but it starts to hurt right before something bad happens."  
  
"Maybe because it was made from evil, the evil being Gozaburo and his thoughts on how you were supposed to be, maybe that's why it hurts when it does," Remedy suggested.  
  
"That's the best theory I've heard," Seto stated.  
  
He looked at the clock on his nightstand.  
  
"Hmm, 11:00, we probably should get to bed," Seto stated.  
  
"See you tomorrow," Remedy waved as she walked out the door.  
  
Remedy laid down in her bed, her mind going wild. She had touched the untouchable Seto Kaiba. He actually told her something even his own brother didn't know. I guess there was something he felt for her after all. He blushed slightly at the thought. Did Seto really like her? Or was this all a very good dream?  
  
She drifted off to sleep, her thoughts surrounded by a blanket of happiness and hope. Hope that maybe she could help Seto.  
  
Seto laid in bed looking at the ceiling and thinking. The Dragon Flame, and his scar had never been wrong. One was telling him to trust her while the other was telling him that trouble was coming. But what was that? Did it involve Remedy? Was it Remedy? If it was, then he was opening up to her too much. But then why would the Dragon Flame tell him that she means no harm? No, the threat probably wasn't Remedy then. But what about that magic he felt in her? What's that got to do with anything? Is it good magic, or bad? Is someone controlling her? No, she didn't act as if she were being controlled. Seto wasn't sure about a lot of things, but he was sure about one. Remedy meant no harm. She was the person he had been longing for most of his life, the one person besides his brother that understood him. And that she will be some how involved in the upcoming danger, whatever that maybe.  
  
Now, can everyone forgive me? Probably not. Oh well, until the next chapter, this is Shadu saying, "Have no fear, Super Fly is here!" 


	7. That bad feeling

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back. Sorry about the delay in chapters 6 & 7, I've been injured. What happened? Let's just say that I got in a fight with a basketball in Gym class and I lost. Also, I just got into a little fight with my dog a couple of minutes ago, and lost. Yeah, it hurts. Anyway, here's chapter 7.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I do own Remedy. ;P  
  
Seto woke early the next morning. He looked out the window. The sun was just starting to rise. The sky was painted with pinks and purples as well as some orange. It was backed by a dark blue sky. The night ran out of the sky as the sun woke the world up to a new day. But along with the sun and the brilliant colors, gray clouds lined the sky. They were like weeds in a garden of flowers, threatening to choke out what brought the most joy and color, threatening to choke out the hard work and sacrifices of the gardener. Choke out the happiness, just like Gozaburo had done all those years ago.  
  
Seto sighed. What would his life had been like if some one else had gotten him first? What would it have been like if he had gone with the first person who wanted him? What would it have been like if he had left Mokuba behind to let someone else adopt him? Would his life turned out any better? Would Mokuba have been able to handle the loss of his brother?  
  
"I guess it was better this way," Seto told himself.  
  
Though, try as he might, he couldn't make himself feel better by telling himself this. The only thing that brought him comfort now was Mokuba, sunrises and sunsets, and freedom. Now, Remedy.  
  
Seto watched the dark gray clouds roll and billow like an angry snake, waiting to attack.  
  
Freedom to him was sitting alone in his room with a book, reading and listening to soft music in the background. Freedom was feeling the wind through his brown hair, maybe by the wind, maybe by the speed of the wind rushing by his head as he sped along the road in a car, or along the water in a boat. Freedom was being alone, being himself with Mokuba. Freedom was being able to cry, or smile if he wanted to, when he wanted. Thought, Seto felt as if he had lost the ability to cry. But true freedom, he thought sadly, came from within. It came from true happiness, which he felt as if he had never known. Until he found true happiness, he wouldn't be truly free.  
  
The clouds would soon cover the sun, Seto noted. They would soon cover comfort and happiness itself. Seto sighed again and got dressed for school. He had an early meeting, and then it was strait to school. From there, it was to another meeting, then to the Kaiba Corporation Building to check on progress there. Then he would have to come home briefly to get some dinner and do his homework. After all that, he had a late meeting and then, he would come home to stay. By that time, it would be well past 10 or 11 o' clock. This would be one of those Mondays that you feel like you barely have time to breathe. Seto walked quietly and swiftly down the stairs and made himself some breakfast.  
  
Remedy tossed and turned in her bed. She was having a nightmare. Not unusual really. She had one at least once a week, but this one was more vivid than the others.  
  
She dreamed that she was walking down a dark hall. It was nearly pitch black and even the little light that flickered softly on the wall told her danger was coming. She cautiously continued forward. Her eyes darted from one side to the other, hoping that nothing was coming to get her. She then saw something ahead, something that threw more shadows upon the wall. As she approached the end of the hallway, she could see it now. It was a dark blue flame. It burned angrily as she approached it. In the middle she could see the shape of some one's face. His features were faintly outlined in the blue flame. She couldn't quiet make out who it was though. He looked cold and stern, who ever it was. Then, she saw another, bigger figure take shape. He seemed to hurt the first. Then the second one faded. The flame seemed to grow a sort of eerie icy blue, the center staying the same deep blue. Only now did Remedy dare to stick her hand into the flames. It wasn't hot at all, but rather cold. But it seemed to warm to her touch. Then, as quickly as it warmed up, the flame dwindled down to almost nothing. It only pulsated slowly now, like a human heart beat.  
  
She realized what she had seen. The flame represented Seto. Gozaburo turned his heart cold. But when she had come along, she had helped him. He was warming up to her. But the last part still baffled her. What happened? What did the dwindling fire represent? Then it hit her. It was a warning.  
  
Remedy woke with a start, sitting strait up in bed. Now she knew what it was. It was a warning that something bad would happen to Seto once again. And she had a feeling that she would have a part in it. It was close at hand. She realized this now. The signs all point to it. Seto's scar hurting, and now this nightmare, this warning. She had a feeling that today would be a very bad day for the both of them.  
  
I love writing cliffies, hate reading them. Well, I hate reading them, and I love reading them, ya know? Any who, please review. 


	8. The process of elimination

Author's Note: Hey! I'm back. It's about to get very interesting. I just love writing action/adventure...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Oh, here, I'm doing a review answer thingy now. So if you review, look to see if you're review is answered in some way.   
  
Serenity 971- Ya, I just love suspense, and here's more. Hope this makes your day.  
  
Jasmine 5- Heh. I'm really glad you like it, and if you want, you can have Mokuba, but remember, Seto's mine.  
  
Bakura 45- Yeah, I did mean before he went deaf. I'm sorry if I did not make that clear. ; I'll try better next time.  
  
Now, onward with the story.  
  
Remedy walked downstairs and was surprised to see that Seto was up. He seemed to be drinking something out of a mug as he read the morning paper and there was an empty plate in front of him with a few crumbs on it.  
  
Remedy gawked at Seto. He was ready for school at 6:00 in the morning. She was usually asleep at this time.  
  
She sat down beside him. He looked at her.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted.  
  
"Morning, how are you today?" Remedy asked.  
  
"Okay," Seto replied, quickly drinking the last of his coffee and getting up, laying the paper down on the table.  
  
"Where are you going?" Remedy asked, forgetting that he couldn't hear her.  
  
Then, when she remembered, she slapped her forehead and reached out for his arm. She grabbed it and Seto looked at her.  
  
"What?" Seto asked.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked again.  
  
"To a meeting," Seto stated plainly.  
  
"Oh, ok, see you later then," Remedy told him, releasing Seto from her grip.  
  
Seto went to his meeting in a limo, putting the finishing touches on the graphs that he might possibly have to use. When he got to the meeting site, his scar burned fiercer than it had in the past two months, and so did his Dragon Flame. The evil that he had been sensing was here. But he couldn't back out of the meeting now; he'd just have to face whatever was in store for him.  
  
Mokuba came down a little later. He and Remedy had breakfast together, all the while taking about this and that. Nothing all that extensive.  
  
Remedy went to school with a funny feeling in her gut. She sat all through first hour, trying to ignore it. It wasn't all that easy though.  
  
She remembered something her mother had once said; always go with your gut, for it's usually right. Remedy's was impeccable. She sat in silence as the teacher droned on.  
  
Her gut was telling her something. It didn't get wound up in a ball for just anything. She wasn't squeamish like SO many other girls were. She didn't get wounded up in a ball or uptight for anything either. She was usually pretty calm. But something was wrong. She could sense it.  
  
Another reason that her mom had always told her to trust her gut is because she could sense things like danger, as well as a couple of other powers. She was born with them. She was born with the magic inside her, no item required.  
  
She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she felt. She could she, something, a lot like in her dream. She could only see shapes and shadows, but never exact things.  
  
She could she a tall building. She went inside it but instead of going up, she went down. Down into the depths of the earth, darkness closing around her like a blanket. She came to the bottom of the shaft she was in.  
  
She now could see five shadows. Four of them where surrounding one, which seemed to be sitting down in a chair and possibly, tied down. She wondered what this meant.  
  
She had gotten very good at interpreting things like this. Going with what her gut said, and this, she tried to figure out what was happening.  
  
Her gut always told her about things going on to someone close to her. That would be her parents, Seto, and Mokuba, along with a handful of others. She had just seen Mokuba this morning, he was fine, and if he were in a fight or something, she wouldn't get the knotted feeling in her stomach.  
  
She highly doubted that anything was happening with her parents. For one thing, her grandfather lived in a small town. Nothing ever happened there. And if it was one of them tied to the chair, the other would have been there too, so it probably wasn't her parents.  
  
The only now left was Seto.  
  
Her eyes snapped open. Wait, didn't he say that he had a meeting today? And he wasn't at school. He runs a corporation; he's bound to have other business enemies. That must be it! He's been, er, sort of kidnapped in a way. Whatever happened, Seto was in trouble. But she couldn't leave in the middle of class. She would have to wait until the bell rang. She didn't know what condition Seto was in, but she hoped that he could hang on until she could get there.  
  
She closed her eyes again. It would take more energy, but she would have to find out where he was.  
  
She had seen a sign when she had first seen the building. She focused with all her might on the shadowy sign. Slowly it became clear.  
  
It read:  
  
Digital Techies  
  
2201 W. 86th Street  
  
She knew where that was. She had passed it a million times going home from her part-time job at Vintage Stock.  
  
HOLD ON SETO, she thought. HELP'S ON ITS WAY.  
  
Told you it would turn into an action/adventure. This is where things will get interesting. 


	9. The meeting

Author's Note: Hey, I'm just about ready to wrap this one up. I don't know how many more chapters it'll be, but it should only be a few.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
P.S. I'm going to make another reference to the Dragon Flame in this chapter.  
  
The bell rang for them to be released from first hour. Remedy put her books in her locker. Then, looking around to make sure that no one was watching, she slipped out the back door. She went to the mansion briefly to change out of her uniform into jeans and a t-shirt, then she quickly ran down the street. She hoped that Seto was still okay.  
  
She looked up to the sky. It was a dark gray now and threats of rain were strong. The clouds were a strong, deep gray. They were an angry wolf, one that had dark gray hair. It was ready to strike. She focused on the road.  
  
She could see the building now. It wasn't a very big building, maybe two stories. But it held secrets below. Supposedly, that's were all the computer repairs were done. Also, it was a favorite for corporation meetings, and everyone knew that those were held in the underground meeting rooms.  
  
She swung the door open and rushed inside quickly.  
  
NOW, WHAT FLOOR HAD SETO BEEN ON? she thought.  
  
She went to the elevator. B, basement, that was it! She frantically pressed the button. The elevator was like a snail. It creeped and slinked down the shaft. When it finally opened to reveal three people in gang clothing and the fourth was in a suit. Seto was in the chair, tied down and had already been beaten.  
  
"What is this?" one of the gangesters screeched when he saw Remedy.  
  
SHOOT! she thought. I WAS HOPING I WOULDN'T BE NOTICED!  
  
"Well, I don't care what she's doing here, or even how she got here, just deal with her!" the man in the suit growled.  
  
Seto looked up. He saw the gangesters jump for Remedy. He wanted to yell for her to look out, but a lump in his throat prevented that. He could only watch helplessly as the attackers neared her. Remedy just stood there, then, at the last possible moment, she dodged and the attackers landed face first onto the ground.  
  
This would buy her sometime, but not a whole lot of it. She raced over to Seto and untied his hands and legs from the chair.  
  
"Run, I'll hold them off," she told him.  
  
Seto looked at her like she was crazy. Leaving her was the last thing he wanted to do. That and leave Mokuba. He couldn't bear the thought.  
  
"Go, please, you're hurt, and I'll be fine," Remedy assured him, sensing his fear.  
  
Seto turned to leave. He raced to the door that led to the stairs, but stopped.  
  
He couldn't leave her without even trying to help. That would like be aboning a defenseless animal in the wild without ever training them. This is exactly what Gozaburo would do. He'd take the easy road and leave without trying to help. Only thinking about himself and only trying to save his hide. Yes, it was clear to Seto now that this is what Gozaburo would want. He'd want Seto to turn away from one of the most important people in his life when they needed him the most. No, he refused to become what Gozaburo always wanted. Seto turned back.  
  
When he returned, Remedy was down for the count and she was badly beaten. Seto couldn't stand it.  
  
"Hey, come and fight me, like men!" Seto shouted.  
  
The gangesters and Remedy all faced Seto.  
  
WHAT IS THAT FOOL DOING? she thought angrily. I HAD IT UNDER CONTROL!  
  
Seto just stood there as the oncoming attackers charged at him. The Dragon Flame appeared from underneath his shirt and glowed a bright red. Red because Seto was enraged. The red shot like a bolt of lightning through each of the gangsters and the suited man. They all fell to the floor.  
  
But doing that, along with his beating left Seto weak, and he fell to the floor in exhaustion. Remedy rushed over to him.  
  
"Hang on," she whispered to him.  
  
Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Kaiba again, I promise. 


	10. Don't leave

Author's Note: Well, sadly, this story's almost done. Don't be so sad though, I do write others.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! but Remedy is mine.  
  
Yoko- I came up with the Dragon Flame a LONG time ago. It was a tool for one of my other stories, on my website, and it keeps appearing in that particular series. Well, it's just kind of become a part of Kaiba that I use frequently and the thing is, using the Dragon Flame has conquences. Kaiba and I have yet to figure out all it's powers.  
  
Miesho- I am honored to have you reading my story and glad that you want to read more. If truth be known, I'm not much of a reading person myself because the books that are out there don't interest me, but fan fiction does.  
  
Jasmine 5- I know it's getting good. And I hope you like this.  
  
Gamefanatic- Daniel, is that you?? Well, go get some new pants on.  
  
Seto stirred. He couldn't remember what happened. He could feel the Dragon Flame ontop of his shirt. What was it doing there? He could feel it pulsate in time with his heart. The Flame would get warmer, then cooler, all the time keeping with his own pulse. Seto opened his eyes.  
  
He was in his room, but how'd he get here. Last thing he remembered, he was in a chair in a basement, then everything went black and he woke up here.  
  
Seto sat up. The Dragon Flame stopped pulsing. Seto's head spun a little, but he felt otherwise fine. Wait, what was that?  
  
He looked around. He thought he had heard something. But that was impossible. It must've been his imagination. Seto looked over in the way of the door to see Remedy.  
  
"Good to see you're awake," she told Seto, who jumped.  
  
"Am I dead?" Seto asked in disbelief.  
  
Remedy let out a small chuckle and replied, "Heck no, far from it actually. See, if you were dead, that means I would be too."  
  
"Then, how can I," Seto started.  
  
"Hear?" Remedy finished.  
  
Seto nodded.  
  
"Let me start from the beginning, or at least part of it," Remedy replied. "I was born with magic in me. I don't need an item, and my powers aren't all powerful, but I do have one, and that is to heal. I can't heal myself, and I can't always control what it heals, but I still have the power. Now, when we were down in the basement, you helped me by using your Dragon Flame to protect me, so, I used my powers to help you. I wanted to really only heal your minor injuries and get your consent on healing your ears, but my magic wouldn't allow it. It was either heal everything, or heal nothing."  
  
Seto didn't say anything, he just looked down at the sheets that covered his knees.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" Remedy asked quietly, sitting down at the end of the bed, looking at Seto.  
  
"No, it's just, this is hard for me to say, but," Seto hesitated, "thank you, for everything. You stuck through it when most people would have just walked away. No one outside this family has ever done that."  
  
"You're wrong, I did walk away, when I found you doing your homework when you really should have been resting," Remedy corrected.  
  
"But you came back," Seto told her, looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I did," Remedy grinned.  
  
"Have you regret it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Well, besides being yelled at and hurt, nope, not one bit," Remedy answered.  
  
Seto then questioned, "You're not just saying that?"  
  
"I mean it," Remedy assured Seto, looking him straight into the eyes.  
  
Seto half-way grinned at this. She was the person he had been looking for for so many years.  
  
"So, what's it like to hear again?" Remedy asked suddenly.  
  
"It's great," Seto stated.  
  
"I hope my voice didn't disappoint you," Remedy told Seto.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto asked.  
  
"I mean, I hope that what you thought my voice sounded like, and what it really sounds like weren't all that different," Remedy restated.  
  
"It sounds just like I thought it would, and even if it didn't, I wouldn't think of you any different," Seto assured her.  
  
Remedy hugged Seto. Seto was shocked at first, but soon awardly returned the hug.  
  
Just then the phone rang. Mokuba picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Mokuba answered.  
  
"Hi, may I speak with Remedy?" a woman's voice asked.  
  
"I'll get her for you, just a sec," Mokuba replied.  
  
He clamped his hand over the reciever and made it to Seto's room. Mokuba knocked on the door. Remedy answered.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"It's for you," Mokuba told her, holding the phone up.  
  
Remedy looked at Seto, her hand on the phone.  
  
"It's my parents, they're back home now, and they want me to come back, unless you want me to stay here," Remedy told Seto.  
  
Seto was silent for a moment, and then replied with, "Tell them that I insist you stay here because I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
Remedy smiled.  
  
Hold on, there's one more thing coming! 


	11. Epilogue

Author's Note: Here is the end. Yes, the very last chapter. Well, actually, it's not a chapter, it's an epilogue. Anyway, hope you liked Remedy. Keep your eyes peeled for more of my stories. Oh, and a, I'm not planning on writing a squel, that's what the epilogue is for. -  
  
Disclaimer: For the last time in this story, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Kazuki Takahashi does.  
  
P.S. I'm going to make another reference to something else I've written before. It's called Monster and I'm going to put it at the end of the chapter for you. It will be the first publication of it, so be happy! P.S.S. I must make one more thank you, I must thank Rose-Kaiba and the story she wrote called Blind Magic. It was one of the things that helped me with this story. Thank you Rose-Kaiba!  
  
Remedy lived at the Kaiba Mansion for five more years. During that time, Seto and Remedy shared many secrets as well as other things. After those five years where up, Remedy moved into a small house herself, but was commonly found at the Kaiba Mansion. Remedy was always there for Seto. It got to where he could call her at two o' clock in the morning if needed.  
  
Mokuba was very happy as well. Remedy had become part of the family and was like his big sister. Mokuba was also very happy that his brother was happy. Seto smiled more. He wasn't so cold. Remedy was truly Seto's remedy. Mokuba was very pleased because it felt like a complete family now.  
  
Remedy loved Seto a little more than a brother, more like a lover. But she didn't push her luck. Seto didn't seem to like her in the same way, or at least as strongly. But that was fine. She was happy to just be near Seto. She promised Seto that she wouldn't betray him and run off with some one else, and she didn't. Many times was she asked to go out or to marry them, but she refused them all. She was loyal to Seto, and nothing would change that.  
  
Seto was indeed happier than he could ever remember after coming to the Kaiba Mansion. He felt secure around Remedy and Mokuba, and he wasn't as cold. He wasn't sure wether it was a good thing. But he felt like the piece of his heart that was missing was finally found and he wasn't a monster anymore.  
  
Sadly, at the age of 45, Seto Kaiba died of health complications. No one is really sure what happened, but Mokuba suspects it had something to do with what Gatanezaca had done to him. Unfortunately, Mokuba had no way to back that up except for one comment Turcanzaca had mumbled. Thankfully, Seto wouldn't be a slave this time.  
  
Remedy and Mokuba both greatly morned the death of at great man and close brother, and promised to always love him and never forget.  
  
Mokuba took over Kaiba Corp. and Remedy disappeared to everyone but Mokuba, whom she visited everyday.  
  
They bother missed Seto dearly, but knew he was in a better place.  
  
Here's the poem. Enjoy.   
  
Monster  
  
What have I become?  
  
What have I done?  
  
Everything's different than when I was younger,  
  
When I was happier.  
  
Why is it that I never smile anymore?  
  
Never crack off a joke or laugh out loud?  
  
Why did fate have to hand me this life?  
  
I can't remember a single happy thing.  
  
I can't remember a single time when I have ever been truly happy.  
  
What's it like to be truly happy?  
  
What's it like to feel joy?  
  
Why do I hate life?  
  
Why do I detest everything?  
  
Why must I be cold hearted?  
  
Why must I be cruel?  
  
I feel that there's something missing inside.  
  
I feel overcome by darkness and hate.  
  
Maybe I need to take a look inside.  
  
Maybe I need to see what I'm missing.  
  
Maybe what I'm missing is what has turned me into a heartless monster.  
  
Maybe if I find the missing piece, I will be whole.  
  
Maybe I won't be a monster.  
  
Maybe...  
  
Hope you enjoyed Remedy. This is Shadu saying a final farewell to Remedy and "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons for thou art crunchy and good with ketchup." 


End file.
